Unas Vacaciones Para Recordar
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Soul Eater y compañía se van a Miami en un viaje de vacaciones, pero muchas sorpresas para la guadaña albina le esperan en este viaje, que seguro, serán unas vacaciones que nunca olvidará. 100% SoulxMaka. Primer fic de esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un lindo fic de una pareja que me facina, y de la cuál es la primera vez que escribo, así que sean generosos ^^U. Es un SoulxMaka.**

**Este fic, siento que es de los mejores que tengo, no se si ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

**Bien, pues comencemos con el Primer Capítulo.**

**Soul Eater, ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Espero sus reviews ^^.**

**Capítulo 1**

7:00 AM. Soul se encontraba durmiendo con goce, recostado sobre su blanda almohada, blanca como la cal, mientras entre sueños esperaba que en la lejanía se escuchara el sonido de su despertador…y sonó.

-¡Endemoniado reloj!- fue lo único que articuló el albino.

Ese día, era el último del curso, sería el último día que tendría que levantarse temprano por un largo tiempo, el último que vería a aquél enloquecido profesor que lo desquiciaba con sus estúpidas disecciones…por fin, el último.

Se levantó sonriente hacía el baño. Miró fijo su reflejo en aquél espejo un poco roto y empañado, y le enseñó su blanca sonrisa llena de colmilludos dientes. Se despojó de sus pocos ropajes (solamente un vil boxer), y se metió a la regadera.

El sonido de aquellas gotas golpeando el piso, hizo despertar a ciertos ojos verdes soñolientos, que se abrieron con pesadez ante la deslumbrante luz.

Se incorporó en su cama, y miró hacía el cuarto de Soul, luego de un momento, volteó hacía su calendario…02 de Julio…

Sus ojos se expandieron. Era su último día en Shibusen, dentro de este curso. Mas rápido que inmediatamente, corrió a vestirse y preparar sus libros…no quería perder el estilo y la costumbre aunque fuera en el último día.

El muchacho de ojos rubíes salió canturreando de la regadera, mientras salía despreocupado hacía su pieza, solamente con una toalla amarrada a su escuálida cintura.

No se lo esperaba: Maka sentada en su cama…por supuesto, al verla, casi resbala y su toalla cae.

-¿M-Maka?¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

Ella tenía la mirada gacha. Eso le preocupó aún más…

-Maka, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó mas serio y con voz gruesa.

Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de apatía. Soul se asustó.

-Se acabó…se acabó, Soru…

No entendía que quería decir con eso. La miró estupefacto.

-¿C-Cómo…?

Y ella dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, que detonaba tristeza extrema.

-¡SE HA TERMINADO EL CURSOOO!¡NOOO!-explotó con un berrinche contraído desde el comienzo del día. Una gota extremadamente grande apareció en la cabeza de Soul…

-¿Y por eso haces tanto berrinche? ¡Por dios, Maka!¡Pensé qué en verdad te había pasado algo!- le recriminó el pobre Soul, quién no pudo contener su cara llena de angustia.

-¡Es que no es justooo!¡Deberíamos tener clases extra o cursos de verano, por favor!

-¡Ni dios nuestro señor todopoderoso lo mande!¿Te imaginas mas clases de disección con ese lunático de Stein-sensei? Seguramente terminará diseccionándonos a nosotros. Tendré pesadillas.

Miró a la muchacha ojiverde.

-Ay Maka, podrás seguir con tu actitud obsesiva-compulsiva por el estudio, pero para nosotros las personas 'cool' nos deben de dar vacaciones…ademas, ¿qué te parece si salimos a algún lado? Tengo una casa de playa en Miami, podemos ir Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, tu y yo…ne, ¿qué dices?- le dijo pasando su brazo por su hombro. La pequeña lo observó un momento, y luego bajó su vista hacía su parte baja del cuerpo. El se percató y también lo hizo…sus ojos se dilataron…

-¡SOUL, ERES UN CERDO!¡ALEJATE DE MI VISTA Y PONTE ALGO DECENTE ENCIMA!- le gritó sonrojada y empujándolo. El pobre Soul no se había percatado que su toalla se había caído un poco, y con todo y la bola de cosas que la rubia le arrojó, se metió directo al baño.

Sí…los últimos días del curso generan estrés…

El rugido del motor se podía oír por toda Death City. Maka se sujetaba con fuerza del torso de su amigo, quién con su original sonrisa, manejaba su motocicleta.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Estacionaron la moto y caminaron hacía su salón. En el pasillo, se encontraban un pequeño ninja chiflado y narcisista de cabello celeste aqua, y su compañera, pasiva y sumisa de cabello azabache, mirando con atención el Cuadro de Misiones Activas (N/A: el nombre se lo puse yo xDD). El albino y la rubia se acercaron a ellos…

-Black Star!- exclamó Evans sonriente, y el ninja de inmediato volteó.

-Oh! Ohaiyou, Maka-chan- saludó reverenciándose Tsubaki, al reconocer a su amiga.

-Ey! ¡Que onda! Maka, Soul…- dijo alzando su voz un poco, extendiendo su brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿No habrá misiones para el verano?- preguntó Soul al mirar el cuadro.

-No. Al parecer, esta vez de verdad serán vacaciones…- respondió Tsubaki completamente extrañada.

-Qué bien, en ese caso podremos irnos a la playa.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí. Tenía pensado invitarlos para irnos esta tarde, ¿qué dicen?

-Muchas gracias. Iremos con ustedes.

-¡Yoo~hoo! ¡Por fin los nativos de la playa podrán apreciar mi esplendorosa presencia! ¡Quedarán completamente impactados!

Rieron los otros 3.

Al cabo de un rato, las clases comenzaron. Ambos equipos, arma y técnico, entraron a su salón, y ahí se encontraron con otro de sus compañeros, Death the Kid.

El pelinegro se encontraba apilando sus libros en una torre completamente simétrica…

-¡YIOOO! ¡HA APARECIDO EL GRAN BLACK STAR! ¡APRECIEN MI DESLUMBRANTE PRESENCIA, PEQUEÑAS FIGURILLAS!

Al escuchar el grito repentino, todos sus libros cayeron al suelo, destruyendo por completo su perfecta simetría. Kid explotó.

-¡MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER, PEDAZO DE ZOQUETE!- le gritó con los ojos enrojecidos de ira, tirando de su camisa.

-¡Ja! ¿Tienes envidia de mi sobresaliente figura?- le retó sarcástico.

-¡Acabas de destruir una verdadera obra de arte, reverendo ignorante!

-¡Cierra la boca, "tres rayas"!

Aquél comentario de parte de una de sus compañeras, lo detuvo. Miró hacía su cabello y divisó sus únicas tres rayas blancas en la parte izquierda de su cabello, las cuales lo hacían lucir completamente asimétrico.

-¡Noooo!¡No merezco vivir!¡Soy un cerdo!¡Mátame Liz!- decía en posición fetal boca abajo golpeando al suelo.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Ne, oneechan, Kito-kun chilla como un cerdo.

Y de nuevo, como todos los días del año, el circo comenzó.

Ya después, cuando todo estaba en paz, Soul invitó a Kid y a las hermanas Thompson, y ellos accedieron.

La tarde se les venía encima. Maka corría como loca acarreando ropa y maletas, mientras Soul estaba acostado en el sofá. El la miraba, observaba cada movimiento de la rubia con detenida atención, como si fuera una bella escultura. De la nada, su corazón se estremecía por los alocados latidos que daba, y sus pulmones gritaban por aire…era algo completamente extraño en el, puesto que siempre que la miraba, nunca le sucedía eso…hasta hoy…

La rubia sintió aquella mirada tan fuerte, y volteó a mirar a su amigo.

-¿Soru?

El chico se sobresaltó, y enseguida volvió en sí.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te pasa algo? Llevas un tiempo viéndome muy fijamente…

-¡A-Ah! No, no es nada.

Ella notó su nerviosismo, y preocupada se dirigió al sofá. El chico no se lo esperó, y con el corazón en la garganta, se sentó.

-¿Estás seguro?¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?- le dijo la ojiverde, sentándose justo a su lado, viendo con angustia el perfil del muchacho.

-S-Sí, ¿q-qué te hace pensar q-…?

Se detuvo por completo su voz. Sentía la suave mano de Maka pegada a su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear, y su corazón se detuvo por completo. Aquél roce, aquella caricia, el la podía sentir mil veces mas fuerte, y su aroma tan dulce, lo hacía perder la razón.

-Soru, mírame a los ojos…

Lo obligó a entrelazar sus miradas. Sus rostros tan cerca, y sus labios…era algo insoportable, y su rostro empeoraba el momento enrojeciéndose.

-_'¡Demonios!¿Porqué me sonrojo?'_- se preguntaba el indefenso Soul al sentir el calor sobre sus pómulos.

Ella lo seguía observando expectante. Luego, sonrió…

-Disculpa, tal vez fui muy exigente…-le dijo al tiempo que besaba con dulzura su mejilla, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

La muchacha se puso de pie, y siguió empacando. Soul aún no le cabía bien en la cabeza…ella lo había besado…ella nunca había hecho eso antes…ella nunca le había tomado así la mejilla…ella nunca lo había mirado de esa manera…no podía entenderlo, no podía entender que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él y a Maka, ellos antes no eran así, ellos nunca habían sido así...algo definitivamente había cambiado, algo que dejaron pasar, algo que antes no les daba importancia…¿Será el tiempo?¿Será la costumbre? O acaso será…¿_Amor?_

**Bueno, hasta aquí se los dejo. Me gustaría aclarar que no soy buena escribiendo sarcasmo, comedia o humor negro, pero me estoy esforzando muchísimo para lograr hacerlos reír aunque sea un "ja" ^^U.**

**Gracias por leer, y me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión de este capítulo con un lindo review. De antemano, gracias.**

**¡Matta ne~!**

**Abby-san***


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Les doy la bienvenida de nuevo a este segundo capítulo de mi fic de SoulxMaka.**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que la división de las habitaciones es por equipos…no me pregunten por qué, ya que no sabría responderles eso, simplemente se me ocurrió que así sería mas interesante, aunque suene ilógico ya que a la mansión de Soul lo que menos le falta son habitaciones ^^U.**

**Bueno ya aclarando eso, pasemos a lo importante: el cap…**

**A partir de este capítulo empecé a exprimir mi cerebro al máximo para hacer los que siguen mas largos, y aunque si lo logré, eso costó que el fic se acortara T-T, ya que yo quería que fuera largo.**

**Bueno, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Capítulo 2**

El Sol se fijaba en el horizonte. 7 sombras se distinguían, a la salida de la ciudad.

-Bien. ¿Estamos todos?- preguntó Soul.

-Sí.

-Bueno, en marcha chicos.

El albino se montó en su moto, y su rubia compañera en la parte trasera. Las hermanas Thompson se convirtieron en las plateadas pistolas, al igual que Tsubaki.

Emprendieron camino hacía Miami.

Después de 5 horas de camino, 2 paradas para descansar y un teatrito de Kid en el último pueblo, llegaron con bien a Miami.

Recorrían la calle, admirando el mar azul y el aire fresco, buscando la casa en donde se hospedarían.

-Es un gran lugar, ne?- decía Maka al respirar la agradable brisa del mar.

Y llegaron. Una casa de tres plantas, con acabados antiguos y vívido color haba que le daban un toque único y especial.

Soul abrió el antiguo candado de la cerradura, y se abrieron las dos puertas de viga.

Los chicos se sorprendieron…era una bella casa.

Al entrar, los recibía una alfombra de color grana, con adornos en color ámbar. Al fondo, una sala de estar, con una mesa de noche y unos sillones de una extraña tela húngara del siglo XIV.

Junto al sofá, se encontraba una lámpara con una estatuilla en forma de un ángel. Las ventanas eran grandes, y tenían unas suaves cortinas de seda en color grana también. Además, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, trabajo de las criadas de la familia Evans.

Los muchachos se acomodaron en la sala, y las sirvientas les llevaron té.

-Oi Soru, ¿Todo esto es de tu familia?- le preguntó Black Star recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón del lugar.

-Sí.

-Tu familia si que debe ser muy rica, Soru-kun- le dijo Kid al tomar la pequeña taza con súbita delicadeza.

-No, no del todo- respondió con vergüenza.

-Y, ¿Están tus padres?- preguntó Liz.

-No, probablemente estén en Inglaterra.

-Wooo! Entonces eres de Inglaterra.

-Sí.

Al tiempo sonrieron. Al terminar su té, el albino los llevó hacía sus habitaciones. Subieron las escaleras de ocre en forma de caracol, y llegaron hasta un pasillo largo. Se detuvieron enfrente de la primera habitación, y Soul abre la puerta suavemente.

Era en verdad acogedora. El piso de madera finamente tallada, cubierto por una alfombra circular en color bermellón…al lado, una cama matrimonial con un edredón ancho y grueso, en color blanco grisáceo. Al fondo, se encontraba un sillón pequeño en color púrpura, y detrás de este un peinador blanco con un espejo ovalado. En verdad acogedor.

Esa sería la habitación de Black Star y Tsubaki.

-M-Matte, ¿Cómo se supone que dormiremos? Solo hay una cama…-exclamó el chico.

-No lo se, ustedes acomódense…a menos que no les importe dormir JUNTOS, en la misma cama- dijo Soul con una mirada pervertida.

Ese comentario hizo que ambos chicos se enrojecieran.

-¿D-De que demonios hablas, Soru? Es imposible que Tsubaki y yo durmamos en la misma cama…- exclamó Black Star cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, como quieran.

Y así, les fue asignando su habitación a los que faltaban, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del chico.

El cuarto era diferente. Había una sola cama, pero esta era king size, con un edredón de lienzo en color pajizo. La habitación contaba con un guarda rropas enorme, un baño propio, un peinador color níveo, con detalles en oro, y un enorme espejo. Ademas, a la derecha del sofá que se encontraba ahí, estaba un piano, un piano en color azabache brillante. Maka había quedado sorprendida.

-¿Esta es tu habitación, Soru?

-Sí.

-No se compara en nada con las demás.

-Eso porqué las demás son de huéspedes.

-Ah, entiendo.

Recorrió con asombro la habitación, dejando su maleta en el sofá.

Además de todo lo mencionado anteriormente, había un balcón, y la chica abrió las puertas.

Era en verdad una vista hermosa. Se sentía en el rostro la brisa de la playa, y el viento fresco.

Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de aquellos colores del mar. Soru se acomodó a su lado…

-Buena vista, nee?

-Sí…muy hermosa.

Le miró el perfil, y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Un silencio inocente reinó el momento, dejándolos sin muchas opciones de una buena conversación.

Soul la miró de reojo, y se acercó un poco más a ella. La chica se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada al respecto. En ese momento, el albino no sabía como se sentía, sentía incomodidad, ansiedad y miedo…algo que nunca antes le había sucedido con ella. Siempre era algo seguro, divertido y ameno, además de que la sentía como su mejor amiga…pero ahora eso había cambiado…ahora ya no la miraba con los mismos ojos que antes, y el estaba consciente de eso. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellos iban madurando mas y haciéndose mayores, y eso implicaba llegar a enamorarse, pero él nunca se esperaría enamorarse de ella…algo que estaba precisamente ocurriendo.

Dejó sus pensamientos y volvió en sí. La miró de nuevo, pero temió que ella pudiera escuchar a su corazón palpitando apresuradamente.

-Bueno, descansa…tal vez estas cansada. Puedes usar la cama si gustas- le dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Yo…pues, me bañaré e iré por ahí.

-Ah…¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario. Mejor descansa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, claro.

Le dedicó una mirada de inseguridad, pero el le volvió a sonreír.

-En serio lo necesitas. Ya se te notan las arrugas…

-¡Soru!

-Vamos, solo bromeaba.

Y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa. Realmente era molesto, pero así era como lo prefería.

Le dedicó una mirada antes de que se fuera.

Al mirarse sola, fijó de nuevo sus ojos en el mar, ida por sus profundos pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Su corazón nunca palpitaba de esa manera frente a Soul, ni tampoco se sentía nerviosa ni se sonrojaba…¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Eso era lo que ella quería saber. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido así, era algo muy difícil de explicar. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando así de buscarle solución, pero fue inútil, su corazón aún no se calmaba.

Tal vez, era lo que tanto temía…enamorarse de él.

**Bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Al parecer no me quedó tan largo como quisiera, ya que fueron solo 4 hojas de World con todo y comentarios finales T-T, pero no se desesperen! Ya que espero que los demás sean mas largos ^^.**

**Gracias por leer, y me gustaría saber su comentario de este capi a través de sus reviews, así que adelante por favor.**

**¡Nos vemos en el prox. Cap! **

**Abby-san~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el 3er Capítulo de mi fanfic SoulxMaka.**

**Esta vez procuré hacerlo mas largo, y espero poder lograrlo ^^.**

**Disfruten, y les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión de este capi con un lindo review.**

**Soul Eater ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Capítulo 3**

El deslumbrante brillo del Sol llegó hasta los rincones mas recónditos de la mansión. Iluminó aquellos rostros adormilados, haciéndolos despertar.

En la habitación de Soul, una chica rubia daba vueltas en la cama, incomodada por el Sol, pero luego de tantos esfuerzos por no despertar, sus ojos Esmeralda terminaron abriéndose.

-Buenos días, _asleep beauty_- la voz le susurró suavemente al oído. Una silueta borrosa se presentó ante sus ojos semidormidos,

Tras parpadear dos veces, pudo aclararse la vista y reconocerlo.

-Soru.

-¿No piensas levantarte o qué?

-Ohaiyou.

Una sonrisa se formó, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Buenos días…mira te traje el desayuno.

Miró sorprendida la bandeja, qué traía un plato ancho con deleitantes platillos llenos de un delicioso desayuno.

-¿L-Lo hiciste tú, Soul?

-No. Lo hicieron Rosemary y Jill.

-Ahmm, está bien. Arigatou.

La chica tomó cuidadosamente la bandeja, y tomó la cuchara para poder almorzar.

-Iré a despertar a Black Star y Kitto. Hoy hace buen día para visitar la playa.-le dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Maka dejó salir un largo suspiro.

En la habitación de Black Star, Tzubaki se encontraba tendiendo la cama, mientras Black Star dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá.

Tocan a la puerta.

-¡Hai, ya voy!

Abre expectante la puerta.

-Ohaiyou, Tzubaki.

-¡Oh! ¡Ohaiyou, Soul-kun!- le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Hoy hace un buen día, ¿qué tal si bajamos a la playa?

-Sí. Ahora despierto a Black Star.

Volteó y se dirigió al sofá en donde dormía el ninja.

-Etto, Black Star, Soru-kun nos invitó a la playa. Vamos, despierta para que desayunes…-le decía amablemente la hoja oscura mientras lo mecía ligeramente. El pequeño peliazul apartó su mano de su hombro y volvió a acomodarse.

-Ehmm, Soru-kun, ¿Podrías salir un momento?

-Ehmm, claro.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Del otro lado…

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, BLACK STAAAR, DESPIERTA YA O YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍAAAA!- gritó sumamente enfurecida.

Una gran gota brotó en la frente de Soru, escuchando el escándalo que se había armado dentro.

Luego de desayunar, todos empacaron su ropa de baño y su toalla, para visitar por primera vez la playa.

Era algo hermoso. La cristalina agua azul destellaba hermosamente, moviéndose por las fuertes olas del mediodía.

Los muchachos buscaron un buen lugar, y pusieron su sombrilla.

-¡Guau!¡Está genial!-exclamó Liz al llegar a la orilla.

-Hai, es bellísimo- dijo por su parte Tzubaki.

-¡HOLA PEQUEÑOS NATIVOS DE MAYAMI, DELEITENSE CON LA PRESENCIA DEL ORIGINAL, UNICO Y SUPER SEXY BLACK STAAAAR! ¡YOO~HOOOOO!- gritó el pequeño ninja desde el tejado de un restaurante, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Soru y los demás solo fingieron que no lo conocían.

-¡Ahh! Es un idiota en todos los sentidos- exclamó Liz recostándose en la silla.

-nee nee Oneechan, ¿A que se parece a Kitto-kun cuando chilla?- le dijo su hermanita pequeña.

-Bueno, podría ser.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, y todos estaban en la playa (a excepción de Lizz que prefirió tomar el sol en la orilla). Jugaban como infantes con las olas, atacándolas y dejarse llevar por su fuerza. Maka, Patty y Tzubaki saltaban y se echaban agua unas a otras, mientras que Kid, Soul y Black Star preferían hacer competencias de nado. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien…

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron las horas muy rápidamente, cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaba la puesta de sol.

Solamente Soul y Kid seguían en el agua, mientras que los demás levantaban todo.

Tzubaki acomodaba la sombrilla y Patty guardaba lo que sobraba de comida. Liz doblaba las butacas, y la pequeña Maka se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre una banca, estaba muy cansada.

El pelinegro y el albino salieron de la playa, y Soru miró a la rubia dormida.

-Se ve cansada. Será mejor que no la despiertes- le dijo la hoja oscura al albino.

-Sí, lo se.

Con un largo suspiro, deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo de su espalda alta, y su mano derecha por debajo de la corva de sus piernas, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos.

La cargó y la miró directamente. Se veía tan hermosa…parecía un ángel. Dejando salir un extenso suspiro, caminó hasta la casa.

Maka aún dormía. Eran las 10:00 pm y Soul se arreglaba para salir a una disco para jóvenes cerca de allí, pero algo le detenía…el dejarla sola a ella.

Se acercó a la rubia, y la miró. No podía contener el embeleso que le daba cuando la miraba dormida, era tanta su belleza que se quedaba perdido viéndola. Un impulso lo hizo inclinarse un poco mas a ella, y quedar nariz con nariz. Podía sentir el suave aliento de la ojiverde estrellarse contra su rostro. No podía mas, aquellos labios lo estaban transtornando. Se acercó más, hasta dejar unos cuantos milímetros entre sus labios y los de ella. Sin pensarlo más, juntó su boca con la de ella, primero presionando con firmeza sus labios. Después, saboreaba sus labios apasionadamente, abriéndolos para sentir su lengua junto a la de él. Sin darse cuenta, una mano acariciaba suavemente su pálida mejilla, mientras la otra entrelazaba fuertemente su mano con la de ella. Ahora lo había descubierto…estaba locamente enamorado de ella…de esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban de esa manera tan angelical…de aquella sonrisa deslumbrante de todas las mañanas…de ese corazón, que aun sin saber si le pertenecía, lo amaba.

Sí…se sentía excelente justo en ese lugar, saboreando los dulces labios de Maka, pero lo que el albino no se esperó, fue que ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, y sus miradas se entrelazaron sin pensar.

Soru se detuvo. Tanto sus labios como su respiración cesaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba recargado sobre la pared con una mano sobre su boca. La rubia se incorporó en la cama, y lo miró, confundida.

-¿Soru?- preguntó, ladeando su cabeza y sin obtener respuesta.

El chico no podía más. Sin siquiera estar consciente de ella, salió corriendo de ahí lo mas aprisa que le dieron sus piernas, sus pulmones no podían más si no respiraba, y la sola mirada confundida y expectante a respuestas de aquella chica le cortaban el aliento.

No supo cuándo, pero ya estaba afuera de la casa, junto a sus amigos. Patty, Liz, Kid, Black Star y Tzubaki lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Soru?- preguntó el ninja, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar expectantes.

-N-No. Nada.

-Ok. ¡Vamonos!- exclamó de nuevo el peliazul, caminando al frente de la bolita.

Ya estaban en el antro, que también le pertenecía a la familia Evans. La música era agradable, y se veía a los jóvenes disfrutar, pero el albino de ojos rubíes no se le veía muy atento a esto. Se veía mas bien ido, como si su mente estuviera lejos de ese lugar.

-Ne ne Kitto-kun, Soru se ve algo raro- chilló Patty, al lado del Shinigami.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí- dijo, volteando a ver a un despistado Soul mirando a la nada.

-A lo mejor le preocupa algo- exclamó Liz, pintándose sus uñas.

Patty y Kid se miraron uno al otro, y luego de nuevo a Soul. Kid les chistó al ninja y a su arma para que se acercaran un momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tzubaki un tanto preocupada.

-¿No notan a Soul algo preocupado?- preguntó el shinigami.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí- respondió de nuevo la hoja oscura, luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?- preguntó Black Star, preocupado por su amigo y compadre.

-No, esperábamos que ustedes sí- exclamó Kid, algo desilusionado.

Los 4 chicos suspiraron largamente, mientras que el ojirubí seguía con su rostro ido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o…

Aún no salía del trance. Desde que Soul salió corriendo despavorido de la habitación, la rubia chica no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?...no, era demasiado real como para que fuera un sueño…entonces, ¿Soul en verdad la había besado?, pero ¿Por qué?...esa pregunta rondaba su mente sin cesar, mientras que sentada en el borde de la cama, trataba de asimilar con calma la situación. Cerró los ojos, y de nuevo la imagen de Soru besándola regresó, como persiguiéndola, sin querer dejar de hacerlo. Pero, lo que la tenía mas confundida, era que no podía olvidarse del suave sabor que los labios del albino tenían, era algo así como adictivo. Rozó suavemente sus labios, volviendo a sentir aquél sabor que la volvía loca. Al volver en sí, se dio cuenta que nunca antes había sentido eso, un escalofrío extraño rodear su espina dorsal y que hacía vibrar cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Fue entonces, cuando descubrió lo que realmente estaba pasando…pero tenía que comprobarlo primero…

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos ya estaban por regresar a la mansión.

-Chicos, ustedes regresen a la mansión, yo…iré a caminar por la playa- exclamó Soul, volteando con dirección hacía tal lugar.

-¿Estás seguro Soul? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Black Star, preocupado por su amigo.

-No, en serio…prometo no tardar. Además, la playa esta enfrente de la mansión- les dijo, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos después- se despidió el ninja, emprendiendo camino hacía la mansión junto con los demás.

Soul ya al saberse solo, y caminando por la orilla, reflexionó sobre lo que había hecho antes de salir con sus amigos. Realmente había sido un idiota, mira que dejarse llevar por aquél sentimiento que apenas y sabía que era…además, seguramente cuando regresara, Maka lo estaría perturbando con preguntas que no quería responder. Al saberlo, suspiró largo…y se dejó caer sobre la arena, contemplando las olas llegar hasta la orilla, rozándole los pies.

Sentía la brisa estrellarse contra su cara, al momento en que le refrescaban un poco las ideas. Realmente, se sentía miserable…nunca se imaginó enamorarse de la persona equivocada, puesto que sabía que Maka nunca lo amaría…

-_"¿Cómo quieres que te ame idiota…?"_- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Sí ella solo te ve como amigo…- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto como para que su acompañante silencioso lo oyera.

-¡Ja, lo sabía! Sabía que tenía algo que ver con Maka…aunque nunca creí que se trataría de eso- se escuchó la voz chillona, la cuál el albino reconoció al instante, y que lo hizo voltear horrorizado.

-¡¿Black Star, que haces aquí!?- gritó asustado, delatando que no esperaba que aquél susurro fuera escuchado.

-Nada, sólo que Tzubaki me insistió tanto en que debíamos tener una charla de "hombres", que terminó convenciéndome de que te siguiera- le confesó, completamente quitado de la pena.

-Pff, idiota…

-¡Oye no me llames idiota, si bien que me preocupo por ti!- le reclamó, ofendido.

-¡Pero esque yo lo único que quiero es…!- cortó la frase, al recordar el bello rostro sonriente de su amiga rubia.

-¿Qué…?- insistió Black Star.

-Nada, solo vete…déjame sólo…

-¡Ahh, y todavía me corres! Yo pensé que eras mi amigo…-le demandó, enfadado.

-¡Black Star! Ahorita no es el momento ¿sí?, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas…-le dijo, levantando su mano para detener el berrinche del ninja. Black Star lo miró ahora serio, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su amigo, se sentó a su lado.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo…-le dijo, animándolo.

El albino se quedó en silencio, mirando al mar.

-¿O qué, es algo tan malo lo que le haz hecho a Maka que sientes vergüenza de contárselo a tu mejor amigo, a tu carnal supermegabrodi que ha estado contigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas? ¿Acaso es eso?- le dijo, ya con los ojos lagrimeando y haciendo puchero.

-Ay Black Star…¡Está bien, te voy a decir, pero debes jurar que no hablarás de esto con nadie, ¿Entendiste?!- le ordenó, con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Okay, prometido- contestó, completamente repuesto.

-Bien…b-bueno, pues verás la cosa es…que…yo…besé a Maka…- dijo, con súbita vergüenza.

-Ah si que tu besastes a Maka, sí bien…¡¿Qué HICISTE QUÉ!?- exclamó, sorprendido por la respuesta de su acompañante.

-¡Shhh, cállate pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Qué no ves que nos pueden oír, estúpido!?- lo calló, hundiendo su cara en la arena.

-¡Esta bien, yaaa!- exclamó, necesitado de aire.

Al momento en que Soul lo dejó de asfixiar, Black Star lo miró pervertidamente.

-¿Y porqué la besaste, ehh picarón?- le preguntó, sonriendo descaradamente.

-Bueno pues por qué…ella me…gusta…- le declaró, sonrojado.

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ESA DESQUISIADA PECHO PLANO DE MAKA!?- le preguntó, con los ojos como plato.

-¡Ey, cuida tus palabras cabrón, que estoy presente!- le amenazó, con un dedo apuntándolo.

-Okay ya ya…pero dime Soru, ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?- le preguntó ya en su forma seria y preocupada.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. Creeme que me lo sigo preguntando, y aún no puedo saber cómo fue que me llegue a enamorar tanto de ella- le reveló, mirando el mar, como si en él pudiera encontrar la respuesta.

-Entonces, esto es serio ¿eh?...

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué creías, que era una broma pesada?- le reclamó, volteándolo a ver con los ojos irritados.

-¡Noo! Tranquilo hombre- le dijo, tratando de calmarlo.

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó del momento, llenando de calma al pobre Soul, que desde hace rato andaba ansioso. En ese momento, Black Star le pasó un brazo por el hombro, sorprendiendo a Soru.

-Sé que es difícil…pero tu puedes hacerlo, siempre puedes- le dijo, alentándolo. El albino lo volteó a ver, entre sorprendido y sonriente.

-¿De verdad piensas así?- preguntó, incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Por supuesto. Mira Soru…-le dijo, volteando para verlo a los ojos- Sé por lo que estas pasando, sé que es difícil enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, de tu compañera, aquella con la cuál peleas…pero eso no significa que ella no te corresponderá, a lo mejor y sales ganando ¿no te parece?- le dijo, sonriéndole francamente.

-Pero…¿y si ella no me quiere igual?- preguntó, lleno de temor.

-Pues, no le haz preguntado ¿o sí?

-Black Star…no quiero salir lastimado…no quiero escucharlo, ese "no" salir de sus labios…no quiero…la quiero demasiado, no podría soportarlo- le declaró, hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Black Star se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su amigo, el nunca lo había visto así por una chica…al parecer ahora si le había pegado fuerte la flecha de cupido. Sin saber que hacer, volteó a ver al mar, pensando en una manera para ayudar al pobre de Soul.

-Soru…- se escuchó aquella vocecilla, que por un momento se oyó como la de un hombre. El susodicho levantó el rostro sin ganas, viéndolo.

-_Gambatte. _

Y sin decir más, se puso de pie, y se fue hacía la mansión, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Soul, quién luego de unos segundos, sonrió complacido.

-Tienes razón. Gracias, amigo…

Al decir eso, se levantó y miró al cielo, encontrándose con millones de estrellas, que resplandecían con un brillo especial, como si quisieran darle ánimos. Ante aquello, sonrió, enseñando sus afilados dientes, y dio media vuelta, con destino a la mansión.

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo ^^. Me esmeré bastante para hacerles el cap un poco cómico, pero también tierno. Espero haberlo logrado.**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión, asi que por favor les pido que si podrían dejarme un review con su comentario.**

**¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el prox. Capi!**

**Abby-san~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el 4º capítulo de mi fic SoulxMaka.**

**Antes que nada, agradezco mucho a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia y se molesten en dejarme su comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y bien, sin aburrirlos más, continuemos con el capítulo.**

**Espero haberlo hecho largo ^^U**

**Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Capítulo 4**

Un deslumbrante sol apareció por la rendija de la ventana, iluminando un rostro durmiente, que al sentir la luz y el calor sobre su cara, abrió suavemente los ojos. Se incorporó en el sofá, con ojos soñolientos y el cabello revuelto, bostezando.

Se levantó, y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del lavamanos, y mojó su rostro con el agua, para despertar por completo. Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con el espejo. Este estaba roto de un extremo, por un accidente que tuvo Soul cuando era pequeño. Miró con atención sus ojos, que brillaban esplendorosamente hermosos, y los cuáles tenían un rubí intenso, como el color de la sangre. Lanzó una mueca al rostro, y salió del baño, para voltear instintivamente a su derecha, y encontrándose con la dulce Maka profundamente dormida. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla ahí, completamente indefensa, sin esa postura rígida que mostraba cuando estaba enojada con él, sin esa sien casi a reventar que se mostraba cuando el le decía "pecho plano", simplemente era, ella…su Maka…tan sencilla y en calma como estaba la mayoría del tiempo. Se acercó a ella, y acarició con ternura uno de sus mechones rubios, admirándola de cerca.

-_"Eres tan hermosa…"_- dijo en pensamientos, el único lugar en donde ella no podía oírlo.

Retiró la mano, y se puso de pié de inmediato. No quería cometer la misma estupidez de ayer, así que decidido a irse, caminó un poco, pero fue detenido por la mano de Maka.

-Soru…- susurró quedito la rubia, con los ojos abiertos. Soul tembló al escuchar su voz, y nervioso, volteó el rostro para verla.

-Ahh Maka, que bueno que ya despertaste…- le dijo, con una sonrisa falsa. La chica lo miraba inexpresiva, y eso lo hizo ponerse mas nervioso. La rubia se incorporó en la cama, y nunca le despegó los ojos de encima.

-¿Sucede algo Maka?- preguntó, con un temblor extraño en su voz.

Ella seguía viéndolo, seria, hasta que de un momento a otro sonrió.

-Nada en especial- le dijo, con una sonrisa limpia.

Soru suspiró aliviado. Pero, no se dio cuenta cuando Maka se puso de pié, y con los ojos como platos, la recorrió de pies a cabeza…se veía tan…

-¿Soru?- preguntó, inocente. El chico la miraba con la boca entreabierta, y con un sonrojo enorme pintando en sus pómulos, y he aquí la razón: La rubia solo traía puesto un diminuto boxer y una blusita medio transparente con tirantes. El albino tragó saliva lentamente, tratando de matar sus ansias.

-Bueno si no es nada, iré a bañarme- le dijo, metiéndose al baño.

Al mirarse solo, dejó salir un extenso suspiro. Jamás antes le había pasado eso cuando veía a Maka en ese tipo de ropa, y eso fue lo que le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo.

Dejándola aparte, salió de la recámara, solo para que el grito de Black Star lo aturdiese.

-¡YOO~HOOOO! ¡SORUUUUUUUU!- gritó el ninja de cabello aqua.

-Ahh Black Star…- exclamó, tapándose su oído izquierdo.

-¡¡OYE, Y COMO TE FUE CON MAKA!! ¡¡YA LE DIJISTE QUE TU LA AM…!!

Fue interrumpido por la mano de Soul, que cubrió su boca y lo escondió debajo de él.

-¡¡Estúpido, acaso quieres que todo mundo se entere de eso, pedazo de animal!!- le dijo, con la cara totalmente roja y con un enfado aparente.

-Gomen nasai…- se disculpó con dificultad al estarlo asfixiando Soul.

-¿Se entere de qué, Soru-kun?- preguntó la dulce Tzubaki, quién estaba parada detrás de ellos.

-¡E-Ehh!¡A-Ahh, T-Tzubaki!- exclamó Soul nervioso, ya que aparentemente le tendría que mentir a la hoja oscura para que no se enterara de su secretito.

-Yio, Tzubaki- saludó el ninja.

La chica aún seguía con la misma expresión en el rostro, haciendo que de una manera u otra presionara a Soul.

-A-Ahh, b-bueno, verás Tzubaki…yo…- explicaba difícilmente el pobre Soul, buscando una buena mentira que ella creyera. Por otro lado, Black Star se estaba desesperando, y decidió que el mismo se lo diría…

-Lo que pasa, Tzubaki, esque mi amigo Soru está enamorado de Maka.

El albino, al escuchar aquello salir de los labios de su compañero, abrió los ojos como platos, y el ninja sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó la hoja oscura, con cierta esperanza en sus ojos. Soru la volteó a mirar aún mas sorprendido que antes, con un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-A-Ahh…p-pues, yo…este…s-sí…- exclamó lo último tan sonrojado, que su cara ardía.

-¡Kyaaaa!¡Que alegría Soruuu!- gritó la muchacha, abrazando a un boquiabierto Soul y a un alegre Black Star.

En ese momento, sale Maka con toda una nube de humo atrás, y con una blusa color celeste sin tirantes, y unas bermudas en cuadros azules.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué gritan tanto?- preguntó la chica, mientras acomodaba su cabello en una cola.

Los tres, al escucharla, se acomodaron en fila.

-¡Ahh, Maka-chan!¡Buenos Días!- exclamó la pelinegra, sonriendo falsamente. Caminó junto a ella.

-Es que pues, fue porque yo me asusté a los chicos, jeje…- le mintió, con una sonrisa asquerosamente convincente.

-Okay…- dijo, no muy convencida.

-Bueno Maka-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?- le preguntó, empujándola de la espalda hacía las escaleras.

Ya viéndose solos Soul y el ninja, el albino le metió un coscorrón que casi le parte la cabeza.

-¡Oye, y eso por qué!- chilló el ninja, con los ojos lagrimeando.

-¡Por estúpido e indiscreto!- le gritó, rojo de ira.

-¡Pero yo que hice!

-¡Hablaste de más!¡Qué acaso no puedes mantenerte con la boca cerrada aunque sea una vez!- le dijo, ahora mas enojado que avergonzado.

-¡Ay, bueno ya!¡Ya no diré nada!- le prometió, chillando.

-¡Más te vale!- le amenazó, con mirada penetrante.

Ya era el mediodía. Los chicos querían ir a conocer el lugar, así que se fueron a la ciudad a ver que se encontraban. Las chicas se la pasaban en tiendas, mientras que los muchachos esperaban horas afuera.

En una de esas, estaban Soul y Maka en un distrito de chicas del centro comercial. Maka estaba probándose varios conjuntos, y Soul la esperaba sentado fuera. El chico suspiraba continuamente, al tiempo en que volteaba a ver si su compañera ya había terminado, y en una de esas, sale la chica, vestida con un vestido corto color guindo, haciéndola ver sumamente hermosa, y dejando al chico mas embelesado que nunca. La chica dio unos pasos, hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Cómo me veo, Soru?- le preguntó, dando vueltas.

El chico tragó saliva, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no tartamudear.

-Estupenda.

-¿Sólo eso?- dijo, con un puchero en el rostro.

El chico pensó un poco.

-Hermosa, bella, preciosa, primorosa, ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?- le dijo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

La chica se sorprendió, pero su rostro no lo demostró. Luego de unos minutos de reflexión, el albino tosió amargamente.

-Bueno; este…¿ya es todo lo que te vas a probar?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema drásticamente. La chica negó en silencio, y con un plan en mente, fue de nuevo al probador. Después de unos segundos, se oyó la voz de la rubia llamar al albino…

-¡Soru, ven por favor!- gritó, desde dentro del probador.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, totalmente ajeno a la situación. De entre las cortinas, se vió la espalda de la chica, que estaba descubierta, solo con una tira cortándola. El chico se sonrojó.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a abrocharme el sostén? Es que no alcanzo bien- le dijo, y convenció al pobre Soul con esa voz tan inocente. El chico no sabía que hacer; levantó las manos, y sonrojado, tocó con temor el broche, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de abrocharlo con los ojos cerrados, pero no daba resultado.

-Creo que podrías mejor si abres los ojos- le dijo, con mirada fastidiada.

-¿No crees que es mejor que le digas a Tzubaki? Ella sabe mas de esto que yo- le dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados. La chica suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, para verlo a los ojos. El chico los abrió al no sentir nada, y se sorprendió con lo que tenía frente suyo: Maka sin blusa. La sangre se le fue hasta los pómulos, y estaban que echaban humo. Rápidamente, se llevó una mano a los ojos, y se dio la vuelta, con la cara más roja que la misma sangre.

-L-Lo siento…- se disculpó, maldiciéndose por haber tartamudeado. Ahora lo tenía en sus manos…y había comprobado lo que tanto temía…

-Está bien, no te preocupes; fue mi culpa- le dijo, sonriente.

La chica volvió a meterse al vestidor. Se recargó sobre una pared, y miraba al suelo con emoción…

-_"Soru está enamorado de mí…"_- se dijo internamente, sin dejar ir la emoción de su mirada. Levantó un poco su rostro, y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Volteó al espejo, y se miró durante unos segundos…

-_"¿Yo…también estoy enamorada de él?"_- se preguntó a sí misma, sin poder responder esa pregunta aún. Mientras tanto, fuera de ese lugar, un nervioso Soul se encontraba recargado sobre la misma pared, mirando al frente con ojos vacíos.

-_"¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?"_- se preguntó, vagante, dejando escapar un suspiro largo. Ambos chicos, miraron vaciamente al frente, tratando de encontrarle una solución a su problema, que en cierta manera eran parecidos. La inocente Maka no sabía que era lo que su corazón sentía por su Soul en esos momentos, jamás se esperó eso de él, siempre se lo había imaginado feliz y como su mejor amigo toda la vida, y que el la veía de la misma manera, pero ahora Soul la quería, de una manera que ella aún no sabía como corresponder, si como amiga…o como algo más. Por un momento, pensó en alejarse de el, huir mientras aclaraba sus sensaciones, pero notó que Soul se entristecería y que pondría las cosas peor, fue por eso que decidió encarar el problema, resolver sus sentimientos hechos un laberinto, y no hacer sufrir a Soul. Se vistió rápido, y salió seria del vestidor. Soru la miró extrañado…

-¿Pasa algo Maka?- le preguntó, acercándose un poco a ella. La chica no le respondió, y comenzó a andar. El albino la miró estupefacto.

Ya andaban de vuelta, ya que se estaba empezando a hacer de noche. Las chicas andaban al frente, mientras que los muchachos al fondo. Todas sonreían, excepto Maka, y eso lo notó Tsubaki. Al llegar a la mansión, Liz y Patty decidieron hacerse su respectivo manicure y pedicure una a la otra, Kid y Black Star se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, Soul decidió acompañarlos, y Maka y Tsubaki se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de Soul. Maka se encontraba cabizbaja y un poco triste, y Tsubaki la miró de reojo, y sonrió fugazmente. Se acercó a ella, y decidió hablar…

-Hoy la brisa se siente deliciosa- le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el viento golpease su cara. Maka no hizo movimiento alguno. Tsubaki la miró con cara de preocupación.

-Maka, ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, un poco preocupada. La rubia chica la volteó a ver, y en sus ojos verdes resplandecientes se podía notar la confusión que tenía. Tsubaki se sorprendió ante eso…

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- le preguntó, tocando su hombro.

-Bueno pues…sí- le dijo al fin, con un suspiro al final de frustración.

-¿Quieres contarme o prefieres guardártelo?

-Será mejor que te diga, después de todo te enterarás…

-Ok, dime.

Maka suspiró largo, y volteó a ver las olas calmadas en el mar.

-Soul está enamorado de mí…pero yo no se si también lo amo o no, no se que hacer. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de convencerme a mí misma que lo quiero, que no quiero hacerlo sufrir…pero no puedo, estoy muy confundida- le declaró, con su semblante serio. Tsubaki se sorprendió de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Y estás segura de eso?

-Sí, hoy lo comprobé…

La hoja oscura la miró con pena, y volvió a tomar su hombro.

-Maka, yo creo que te estás obligando a ti misma a amar a Soul, y eso no es correcto…lo que sientas por Soru, tiene que ser verdadero, tiene que salirte del corazón, tienes que sentirlo…no hacerlo solo porque no quieres lastimarlo. Créeme que le dolería mas que aparentaras quererlo a que lo rechaces- le aconsejó, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- le preguntó, insegura.

-Claro. Mira, tómate tu tiempo. No intentes tomar una decisión apresurada, ya que puede costarte caro. Tampoco le des alas a Soul, simplemente piénsalo…analiza bien lo que sientes, y trata de encontrar la respuesta, pero que sea la verdadera.

Maka la miró insegura un instante, pero luego suspiró resignada.

-Tienes razón; te lo agradezco Tsubaki, tu siempre me ayudas- le dijo, sonriendo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, trato de ayudarte en lo que puedo- le declaró, igual de sonriente.

En ese momento, el albino entró al cuarto, haciendo que las chicas voltearan. El chico se sorprendió.

-Perdón, mejor me salgo…- les dijo, pensando que había interrumpido una plática super-hiper-mega importante, y Maka lo golpearía por eso.

-No, no es necesario, yo ya me iba. Bueno, descansa Maka…nos veremos mañana- le dijo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ambos chicos se quedaron solos, viéndose uno al otro, sin decirse una sola palabra. Soul se llevó una mano a la nuca, y miró a Maka inseguro. La rubia intentaba no mirarlo, pero al final sus ojos la llevaban a los de él. Al final, Soul decidió romper el gélido hielo en el que estaba la situación.

-Ehmm Maka, me voy a meter a bañar, no se si quieras hacerlo tu primero…-le decía, con movimientos involuntarios y despistados.

-N-No, está bien; yo me ducharé después de ti- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…

El chico sin más, se metió dentro del baño. La chica al verse sola, se tumbó sobre la cama, y no despegó sus ojos del techo. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetir las palabras que le había dicho su amiga Tsubaki, era como si su propia cabeza deseara hacerla explotar. Se volteó y ahora fijó su mirada en la puerta de la ducha. Escuchaba las gotas golpear el suelo, y que recorrían el cuerpo desnudo y fornido de Soul. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara, sorprendiéndola de golpe. Se incorporó sobre la cama, y llevó su mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón parecía como una fiera enjaulada, tratando de salir a toda costa de su pecho. Miró hacía la orilla de la cama, y divisó la ropa de Soul. Se acercó, y cogió su camisa entre sus manos. La acercó a su cara, y sintió en su nariz el dulce aroma de Soul. Era una combinación de viejas teclas de piano, y una suave melodía profunda.

Cuando ella conoció a Soul, pudo percibir de inmediato el mismo olor, y que la hizo perderse.

-_"Aún sigue siendo el mismo dulce aroma de siempre…"_- se dijo a sí misma, y abrazó su camisa entre sus brazos. En ese momento, el albino acababa de salir de ducharse. La chica de inmediato soltó la camisa, y se quedó sentada viendo a la ventana. Luego volteó a ver al chico, que traía solo una toalla puesta sobre su cintura. De inmediato volteó su rostro colorado, y se dio toda la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Si quieres, me salgo…- le dijo, tratando de no tartamudear.

-No, está bien, solo no espíes- le dijo, secando su cabello.

La chica no podía con los intensos latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos la llevaban a mirar detrás de ella, pero ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo.

-_"Compórtate Maka"_-se decía a sí misma la chica, respirando hondo y tranquilizándose. Luego, lentamente, giró su cabeza, y lo que vió, le hizo subir la sangre hasta las mejillas. Soul desnudo…y de espaldas. De inmediato se giró, y cerró sus ojos tratando de disolver esa imagen de su mente, pero ésta no se iba. Y fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar pensar…

-_"¿Desde cuando tiene tantas?_".

Aquello la dejó atónita, y decidió pensar en otra cosa. Al escuchar el sonido del cinto abrocharse, supo que ya podía voltear, pero esperó a que el le dijera.

-Ya puedes voltear- le dijo, y ella obedeció, pero aún así no pudo sonrojarse por ver el torso del chico descubierto. Ya era todo un hombre, y eso ella lo notó, al fijarse en sus músculos definidos.

-Maka, esta camisa ya no me queda. Está muy ajustada- le dijo, mientras la ponía sobre la silla frente al peinador. La chica no le contestó nada, y decidió seguir observándolo. El chico se estiraba para alcanzar otra camisa muy arriba de su ropero, y eso hizo sonrojar a la chica. Era algo muy absurdo, pero no podía evitar sus impulsos. Finalmente, el chico alcanzó una camisa color blanco con detalles en negro y café. Se le veía muy bien, y eso lo notó Maka. Pero a la chica se le hizo extraño que se vistiera de esa manera a esa hora de la noche, así que decidió averiguarlo…

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó, buscando sus ojos.

-Sí, Black Star quiere que lo lleve a los bolos, y pues iremos al que esta en la avenida- le dijo, poniéndose su banda en la cabeza. La chica se quedó en silencio, y eso hizo voltear a Soul.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa. La chica lo miró, y se sonrojo por la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicó.

-S-Si no te molesta…

-Claro que no.

-Bueno, entonces déjame me cambio de ropa.

Se puso de pie, y un poco emocionada, fue de inmediato a buscar la ropa adecuada. El albino salió…

-Te estaremos esperando en la sala. Date prisa…- le dijo, con una mueca.

-¡Sí!

Cuando el chico ya se encontraba afuera, el ninja narcisista apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le preguntó, relajado.

-No; aún hay que esperar a Maka, ella también irá con nosotros- le dijo, con una sonrisa complacida. El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido…

-¡Pero dijiste que esta sería nuestra noche de "hombres"!- le dijo, con un pequeño puchero. Soul recordó eso, y una gota apareció en su nuca.

-Ah eso…pues, creo que será en otra ocasión, porque hoy Maka nos acompañará- le dijo, sonriendo avergonzado. El chico pronunció mas su labio inferior.

-No es justo, solo porque estas enamorado de ella y quieras estar siempre a su lado, no quiere decir que descuides a tu superhipermega brodi- balbuceó, lo suficientemente alto para que la guadaña lo escuchara.

-¡Yo no estoy descuidando nada! Es solo que ella quiso venir con nosotros, es todo.

-Pero como quiera, se suponía que hoy iba a ser nuestra "genial y tan esperada noche de hombres", pero viene esa pecho plano y lo estropea todo- decía con ceño fruncido. Soul tensa la quijada, y se detuvo para acercarse a su compañero…

-Black Star, sabes que esto es muy importante para mí, ya que hoy me puedo animar a decirle que la quiero, que la amo con toda mi alma, ¿otra razón para dejar que venga Maka?- le dijo, con los ojos y el rostro serios. El chico se estremeció por la seriedad de su amigo, y bajó su mirada, ya que no podía sostener la de Soul.

-Supongo que tienes razón; lo siento…

El albino dejó salir una mueca.

-Ese es mi compadre…que digo compadre, mi carnal superhipermega brodi- le dijo, mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro, y le revolvía el cabello. El ninja soltó una risotada…

-Si para eso estamos los compadres.

En ese momento, la chica salió, vestida con una falda de mezclilla con convers negros, y una camiseta negra con decorados blancos. Su cabello iba en una sola coleta. Soul sonrió al verla…

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ella, con un una sonrisilla.

-Claro- exclamó el albino, igual de sonriente.

Black Star se dio cuenta de la situación, y sonrió.

-Bueno tortolos, yo los espero abajo; se ve que se van a quedar así un rato mas…- exclamó, dándoles la espalda, y provocando en ellos un ligero sonrose.

Ya se encontraban en los bolos. Había poca gente, y eso hacía que el lugar fuera algo relajante. Los chicos fueron a pedir sus tenis especiales, y se dirigieron a una mesa.

El ninja cogió una bola color negro, Soul una blanca, y Maka una roja. El ninja fue a tirar primero, y se puso en posición. Centró toda su energía en su mano derecha, y soltó la bola con tanta gracia, que hasta brillitos y toda la cosa adornaban su rostro. La bola rodaba con velocidad sobre la madera, pero justo antes de llegar a tumbar los pinos, se desvió hacía la izquierda, yéndose por el espacio de los costados, dejando a los pinos intactos. El ninja quedó en shock al ver su gran técnica fracasar, y lleno de un aura gris fue a sentarse a las mesitas.

-¡Vaya Black Star! Eso si fue una sorpresa…- le dijo Maka, deprimiéndolo mas por su comentario sarcástico. Ahora era el turno de Soul.

El albino se puso en posición, miró fijamente su objetivo, y le dio vueltas a la bola. Su mente le cerró sus sentidos al mundo exterior, solamente pensaba en tirar los pinos y hacer chuza. Con movimiento ágil, estiró su brazo hacia atrás, y luego, con lentitud, dejó rodar la bola con cierta velocidad, yéndose justo por el medio de la tabla, sin desviarse. Maka y Black Star estaban al borde del asiento, como si estuvieran viendo una película de suspenso. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, la bola con una lentitud inverosímil, y Maka y Black Star con los nervios de punta, mientras que un tranquilo Soul miraba como su victoria venía…

Pero lo que nadie se esperó, fue que la bola, al igual que la de el ninja, se desvió a último minuto, dejándole los ojos como platos al pobre Soul.

Y al igual que Black Star, se dirigió a la mesa junto a sus compañeros, y traía la misma pinta que el ninja, solo que agréguenle nubecitas negras relampagueando y echando gotas.

-En serio, tengo que enseñarles a jugar a esto…- exclamó la rubia, con una mirada seria y burlesca.

Con paso firme, se puso frente a la tabla, con su bola en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró con todas sus fuerzas el brazo miles de veces, mientras que sus ojos disparaban llamitas.

-¡MAKA-CHOOOP!

Y lanzó la bola, que traía fuego…literalmente. Con una velocidad imposible, llegó de lleno contra los pinos, tumbándolos todos y marcando una chuza bien merecida. Todos en el lugar quedaron pasmados ante la rudeza de la chica…y su forma tan peculiar de jugar bolos. Y al final, la sala se llenó de aplausos, dejando a Soul y a Black Star como unos completos perdedores ante la grandeza de la rubia. Maka, triunfante, se dirigió hacía la mesa, mientras que los chicos la miraban celosos.

-Así se juega a los bolos…-dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Ay si tu no me digas- exclamó el ninja, con una vocecilla similar a la de una mujer envidiosa, lo que despertó la risa de sus amigos.

Se quedaron jugando un rato más, Maka con 6 chuzas seguidas, y los chicos sin poder tumbar un maldito pino.

Cuando ya eran las 12:00 de la medianoche, fue cuando decidieron retirarse a la mansión, ya que mañana sería su último día en la playa, y se marcharían pasado mañana temprano.

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa, sintiendo la brisa de esta estrellarse contra su cara. Black Star bostezó largamente…

-Vaya, si que estoy cansado, y ni siquiera pude hacer una mediocre chuza- se quejó el ninja, acomodando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Deberías de aprender de Maka- le dijo Soul, haciendo que la susodicha lo volteara a ver. Miró su perfil sin expresión alguna, mientras que el albino sonreía abiertamente.

Ya se veía la mansión. Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, y se dirigieron cada quién a sus cuartos. Soul se disponía a dormir, pero vio la figura de la chica en el balcón, con su mirada fija en el mar, y eso lo hizo pensar un poco…

-_"¿Será este el momento adecuado para decírselo?"_- se preguntó a si mismo, mientras que sentado en la cama, miraba a la rubia. El silencio llenó el momento de pensamientos, pensamientos que ambos compartían. Así fue como, sin querer pensar mas en eso, se puso de pie, y decidió que dejaría que las cosas se dieran, si es que era el momento para que se dieran. Se acomodó suavemente a su lado, pero nunca despegó sus ojos del mar. La chica sintió su presencia, pero sin embargo le faltó valor para mirarlo. El único sonido que se apreciaba, era el de las olas del mar golpeando la arena, llegando hasta la orilla, para después regresar a su lugar de origen. Soru pensaba en todo lo que vendría después de su declaración. Pensaba en las consecuencias que traería tener una relación con su mejor amiga, con su técnico…pero a el amor simplemente, eso no le importó, clavó su flecha profundo, profundo en su corazón; lentamente, giró su rostro para clavar sus rubíes ojos sobre ella, obligándola a verlo también.

Así se quedaron durante largos minutos, simplemente observándose, como si con eso bastara para decirse mutuamente todo lo que sentían. Instintivamente, el albino chocó las yemas de sus dedos contra las de ella, y fue entrelazando sus dedos entre los delgados de ella, fundiéndolas. Ambos sabían en qué iba a terminar todo eso, pero no temían, sino que esperaban con ansias que aquél deseo por fin fuera hecho realidad. Con dificultad, el chico se acercó un poco mas, y miró directamente las verdes esmeraldas que tenía en frente…

-Maka…- dijo, con un tono de voz bajo, pero tan alto como para amenazar que daría una declaración.

-Dime Soru- le dijo la chica, sin titubear ni un solo minuto.

-Debo…-dijo, haciendo una pausa- Debo decirte algo…

La chica lo miró con una pequeña mueca, lo que le dio a entender que continuara. El albino tragó un poco saliva.

-Desde hace unos días, me he estado sintiendo raro. Le daba vueltas a mi cabeza para descubrir de que se trataría, hasta que por fin pude aclarar mis ideas y mis sentimientos…- le dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un momento. La chica lo miraba cada vez mas tensa y nerviosa.

-Maka, me di cuenta, que estos años juntos han dejado su esencia, su propósito dentro mío, y que te conocí solo para llegar a sentir esto algún día. Ese día ha llegado…-le dijo esta vez, tomando sus dos manos entre las de el, juntando mas sus rostros. La chica se mantenía en silencio…

-Me di cuenta, que ya no te veo como mi amiga, ni como mi compañera…-hizo una pausa- sino de una manera mucho mas profunda.

La distancia se redujo de nueva cuenta, acaparando la atención de Maka los finos labios de Soul. Podía verlos perfectamente a esa distancia, y nunca antes se le habían antojado como en ese momento. Ahora, el chico dejó sus manos, para tomar su cintura, y dejar que ella tomase sus hombros.

-Maka…yo…yo te amo…me di cuenta de eso hace apenas unas semanas atrás. Para serte sincero, al principio no podía hacerme a esa idea, pensaba que estaba confundiendo las cosas, pero al final me di cuenta de que en realidad me había enamorado como nunca de ti, de tus verdes ojos, de tu ancha sonrisa, de tu rostro, de tus labios, hasta de tus defectos, aquéllos que te hacen la persona mas perfecta para mí. Se que tengo mucho que ofrecerte, riqueza, fama, y todo lo que te puedas imaginar, pero eso no es lo que quiero que recibas mío, sino mi ser entero, mi corazón completo, mi protección y devoción por sobre todas las cosas, mi atención, mis pensamientos, mi aire, mi cielo, mi todo…todo yo soy tuyo, y no le podrá pertenecer a nadie que no seas tú. Se que sabrás cuidarme bien, para eso eres mi Maka…- le dijo, cautivando por completo el tibio corazón de la rubia. Sus cristalinos ojos no pudieron contener mas las lágrimas, y dejó caer una y otra, así hasta que salieron las necesarias. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para luego levantar la vista, y cerciorarse de que aquello no había sido un tonto sueño, sino su realidad. Acarició el rostro de su Soul, para después estrecharlo entre sus delgados brazos, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo Soru. No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras. Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo…- le decía con voz quebrada, y mojando su camisa de agua. El chico abrazó fuertemente su espalda, y luego la cargó entre sus brazos. La sonrisa no podía estar mas ancha, el corazón nos les podía latir mas rápido. Era ese momento al que ambos nunca pensaron lograr llegar, pero que sin embargo los hacía plenamente felices. Al ponerla de pie, sus labios quedaron a una distancia muy corta, y sin pensarlo dos veces, los juntaron lentamente, abriendo sus bocas y chocar su pasión. Para ambos, era el primer beso, y lo disfrutaron mucho. Esa noche, la luna brillaba con una intensidad cegadora, las estrellas con un resplandor creciente, y dos cuerpos que ya había hecho una sola sombra.

**Bien, hasta aquí les dejamos el capítulo. Esta vez, quise medir mi imaginación en un boliche, así que espero les haya gustado. Siento que la declaración fue bastante linda, ¿ustedes lo creen así? Bueno pues me gustaría que me lo dijeran dejándome su review por favor.**

**De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Sayounara**

**Abby-san**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, lamento mucho haber tardado un poco en subir este capítulo final. Lo único que pretendía era esperar un poco más de reviews, pero al final me resigné a quedarme solo con 15.**

**Bueno, pasemos rápidamente a lo interesante. Agradezco de antemano a quiénes me dejen review, y su gran apoyo para que yo terminara esta historia, ¡Gracias, y espero que les guste!.**

**Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Capítulo 5**

Varios rayos de Sol se colaron por entre un agujerillo de las cortinas. Unos ojos rubíes luchaban contra aquél rayo, pero al final terminaron perdiendo. Los abrió lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces, y luego volteó su rostro hacía arriba.

-_"10:24 am"_- exclamó en pensamientos, y luego recordó que se citaron a las 10:30 todos para ir a desayunar, y luego ir a los últimos lugares que les faltaban, para luego marcharse. Se levantó de golpe, y sin darse cuenta, estaba justo en el borde del sofá, lo que hizo que cayera estrepitosamente, levantando a una asustada Maka.

-¡¿Qué sucede!?- gritó, levantándose de golpe, y volteando a ver hacía el sofá. Un pobre Soul tirado de cabeza en el piso se encontraba, con toda la frente roja.

-¡Soru!- dijo, levantándose de inmediato, e ir en su ayuda. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, y tocó su frente.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le dijo, con preocupación.

-Solo un poco, no te p…

En ese momento, los dulces labios de Maka se encontraban sobre la frente de Soul. La cara del chico se sonrojó considerablemente.

-Ahora, ¿Te duele?- le preguntó, muy cerca de su rostro. El chico sonrió.

-Ya no; gracias- le dijo, y luego le dejó un beso sobre la boca. La chica no se lo esperó, y su cara la delató, ya que se enrojeció toda.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y después fue y sacó un curita del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo colocó en la frente del albino, mientras el lo miraba extrañado…

-No lo necesito.

-Claro que sí, tu frente se verá fea si no te lo pones- le dijo, y detuvo su mano antes de que se lo quitara. El chico la miró con el labio inferior pronunciado, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí.

-Esta bien…

Dejó el maldito curita ahí en su roja frente, y suspiró largo.

-Bueno, ¿me dejarás cambiarme?- le preguntó, con mirada aburrida.

-¡Sí!- exclamó, y en ese momento, salió al balcón, dejándole su espacio al chico. Soul buscaba su ropa en el clóset, mientras que Maka miraba fijamente el mar, tal y como lo había hecho anoche. Los recuerdos llenaron su mente, y de nuevo el suave sabor de Soul sintió sobre sus labios. La brisa movió su cabello con suavidad, y ella levantó la vista al cielo azul, con los dedos sobre sus labios.

-_"No fue un sueño; Soru me ama…como yo lo amo a él"_- se dijo a sí misma en pensamientos. Era una sensación extraña…un cosquilleo cálido que recorría su espina dorsal, y esos tenues golpes de las alas de todas esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cada que veía el intenso rubí de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y realmente se sentía feliz, jamás había conocida tanta dicha exquisita.

En ese momento, unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon por detrás, haciendo que voltease…

-Te amo, Maka…- susurró a su oído, al momento en que lo besaba. Una sonrisa acaparó la cara de la rubia.

-Y yo a ti, Soru…- le dijo, para después regalarle un beso sobre sus labios, y quedarse así por unos momentos.

-¡Kiaaa!- se oyó un grito femenino a sus espaldas, lo que los hizo voltear aterrados. Era Tzubaki, que junto con Black Star, estaban en la habitación de los chicos.

-¡Por fin, Maka!- exclamó, mientras iba y abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña rubia, que casi muere por asfixia. El ninja se acercó a su amigo, y le extendió la mano. Soru la miró ingenuo…

-Bien Soru…lo lograste- le dijo con una mueca grande. El albino sonrió, y estrechó su mano.

-Gracias amigo…a ver cuando te decides tú a declarártele a Tzubaki- le dijo, un poco bajo para que solo él pudiera escuchar. Eso hizo sonrojar al peliaqua, pero Soul rió.

Ya todos listos, y después de un rico desayuno, fueron a la feria que se estaba llevando a cabo en la playa, en donde había un mini-concierto.

Los chicos se pasearon durante toda la tarde admirando las rarezas que traían los puesteros, Kid como siempre exhibiéndose por sus berrinches, que esta vez se trató de una escultura hecha de cristal, la cuál criticó hasta de la persona que la había hecho, pero terminó por chillar en suelo al recordarle Liz las 3 rayas en su cabello. Las hermanas Thompson se la pasaron viendo collares y colguijes para llevarse de recuerdo. Black Star se subió al escenario, y conociendo su carácter, se puso a cantar una canción con su chillona voz, lo que terminó por aburrir al público y que le aventaran desde vasos desechables hasta zapatos. Pero por su parte, Soul y Maka se la pasaron riéndose de todo el circo que sus compañeros hacían. Se veían realmente felices, y al parecer disfrutaban estarlo. Ya cuando fueron las 6:00 pm decidieron irse a preparar para marcharse. Todos en sus habitaciones preparaban los últimos detalles para dejar todo listo, pero mientras que Maka preparaba apurada la maleta, Soul se veía perdido en el balcón, viendo hacía el mar. La chica lo notó, y fue a su lado. El chico la sintió, y enseguida la besó.

-¿En que piensas?- le preguntó Maka.

-En que…jamás imaginé que este lugar, me vaya a dejar tan bellos recuerdos- le declaró, viendo hacía el mar. La chica ladeó un poco su rostro. El la volteó a ver, y tomó sus manos.

-Estas son las mejores vacaciones que jamás he tenido, ya que tuve la oportunidad de descubrir el amor. Te juro, que yo jamás voy a olvidarlas, ni a este lugar, que fue testigo de todo el amor que te tengo, y te tendré- le dijo, sin bajar su mirada, transmitiéndole toda la verdad que tenían esas palabras.

-Yo tampoco Soru. Me alegro de haber tomado esta oportunidad para conocer la felicidad, y que mejor que al lado tuyo- le dijo, juntando su frente con la de él.

-Te amo…- se dijeron al unísono.

En ese momento, unos leves golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta. El albino fue y abrió…

-Joven Soul, sus amigos le esperan en el vestíbulo- le dijo el mayordomo, Jakes, al chico. Soru se sorprendió de ver al anciano en la mansión.

-¡¿Jakes!?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que estabas con…?

Pero una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de el viejo, dejándose ver a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos color verdes, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-Con nosotros, sí, pero ya hemos vuelto- le dijo Marlene, su madre.

-M-Madre…-susurró el chico, sin creer lo que veía.

-Parece que haz visto a un muerto hijo- le dijo su madre, mientras le mostraba esa sonrisa que le encantaba al albino.

-N-No, es solo que pensé que se tardarían más en llegar- le dijo, con la expresión relajada. La madre rió. En ese momento, apareció su hermana pequeña, Chris. La chica tenía el mismo color de cabello que Soul, pero sus ojos eran verdes como su madre.

-Hola hermano…- exclamó la chica, un poco más pequeña que el chico.

-Chris…- fue lo único que dijo Soul, pero en ese instante su rubia amiga salió muy sonriente.

-¿Quién es Soul?- dijo, pero al ver a las dos mujeres se quedó muda. La madre solo sonrió…

-Ahh, Maka ellas son mi hermana y mi madre…- le dijo, señalándolas al mencionarlas. La chica se quedó sorprendida…

-Así que tu eres la técnico de mi hijo, mucho gusto Maka-san, yo soy Marlene, la madre de Soul- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amplia y sumamente dulce. Maka le sonrió también…

-El gusto es mío Marlene-san…- le dijo con una pequeña reverencia, cortés.

-¿Iban de salida?- les preguntó Chris.

-Sí; ya estamos por regresar a Death City…- dijo el albino.

-Uhmm, y nosotras acabamos de llegar- se quejó su hermana.

-Lo siento…- le dijo Soul.

-Está bien; los iremos a visitar pronto, lo prometo…- les dijo Marlene.

Y así, todos bajaron a despedirlos. Soul le dio un abrazo a su hermana y a su madre, y ellas le prometieron que lo visitarían pronto. Marlene le ordenó a Jakes que los llevara en la camioneta de la familia, para que así llegaran más rápido.

Ya estando todos en la camioneta, partieron hacía Death City. Cuando ya iban a las afueras de la ciudad, Soul no pudo evitar voltear su rostro y mirar hacía atrás, hacía la ciudad en donde descubrió algo que jamás esperó encontrar, y que le llenaba el alma completamente. Ya no se sentiría solo otra vez, ya no vagaría por el mundo sin esperar algo y sin un sentido, ahora ya tenía algo que proteger, algo por lo cuál luchar, y ese algo es el que lo hará madurar, y ver las cosas de manera diferente. Dejó escapar una sonrisa, y cerró sus ojos, llenando su mente de todos los recuerdos hermosos que esa ciudad le había dejado. Estaba seguro, estas fueron las mejores vacaciones que jamás ha tenido, y que jamás, jamás podrá olvidar. Miró a su novia, quien admiraba el paisaje por la ventana. Tomó su delicada mano, y eso la hizo voltear, y en cuanto lo hizo, se encontró con los labios de Soul sobre los de ella. Eso la tomó completamente por sorpresa, y cuando se despegaron, le cuestionó el anterior acto…

-¿Qué sucede Soru?- le preguntó, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

-Nada. Es solo que no puedo vivir sin ti…-le declaró, haciendo a la chica sonrojar considerablemente. El chico apretó su mano…

-Yo nunca olvidaré estas vacaciones- le dijo, con una mueca en su cara.

-Ni yo Soru…

Y fue así, como juntos, partieron de ese lugar, que tal vez algún día volverían, para revivir ese verano que con tanto anhelo recuerdan, y que lo llevarán siempre dentro de sus memorias.

**~The End~**

**Bueno, aquí termina otro de mis fics. La verdad, jamás imaginé que terminaría de esta manera ^^. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este final, sino acepto sus comentarios en pro o en contra de él ^^.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y espero seguir recibiéndolo en mis fanfics venideros.**

**Sayounara~!**

**Abby-san**


End file.
